


Stronger then They Look

by RhymeReason



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Drinking, Other, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isnt how it was suppose to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger then They Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is something short I wrote after I listened to a version of the song A Team sung to Rose from Kanaya (( http://kentuckyfriedbooks.tumblr.com/post/44585575751/itsthesmuppetshowww-a-song-about-a-young-woman))
> 
> I felt the need to write about how Roxy would respond to Rose being an alcoholic when they finally meet. So here you go

This isnt how it was suppose to work out. She wasn’t suppose to be a steaming drunk like you once were. She was suppose to be stronger then you were, just like your mom was. She wasn’t suppose to be a drunk. And fuck if you weren’t going to help her.

She came out of the small meteor house being supported by a pretty jade blooded troll who was frowning at the wine glass clenched in the Seers pale hand. The Seer in question took a swig from her glass, taking it down to half mast as she snickered slightly. “Thanks Kana-ayaa for helpin me outa there.” She said, a voice that was usually clipped and precise now slurred beyond recognition.

Fire swarmed through your veins. More angry then when you saw what the Condense did to your beloved Jane. More frustration then when Dirk kept pushing away your romantic pursues. More sadness then when you learned about how your mom died.

Striding forward, hands clenched by your side, you grabbed the glass from her hands and chucked it across the meteor, listening to when it hit the ground and shattered with soft tinkling and splash of the left over wine hitting the ground.

“Wha did yah do that fo?” Her lavender eyes were half lidded as she looked at you.

“You are coming with me now.” Your voice was more gravely then usual as you ripped her out of the grasp of the troll and dragged her over to a large container of what you hoped was water. Grabbing her pale blond hair with your fist, you make her kneel and drunk her head into the water. Pulling her back you, she gasped for air, her eyes now wide open and looking at you with shock. You dunked her head again.

“I am going to sober you up and you aint gonna do a thing to stop me.” you told her once you brought her head up for a second time. “You understand?”

She nodded meekly, choosing the wise choice of keeping her mouth shut.

“Good. Now get back up.” She did as you asked and grabbing hold of her arm once again, you turn to look at her troll companion. “You know where she keeps her booze stash?”

“Yes.” She responded, her voice similar to what you imagined Roses would be.

“Lead the way.” You said, gesturing with you free hand.

She lead you inside and down into a large room that was filled with wine racks. Swallowing, resisting the urge to try and drink some of it yourself, you tipped over one of the racks.

Rose screeched with panic as the wine toppled with a loud clatter. “Hold onto her.” You instructed the troll girl that you still didn’t have a real name for. You kept pushing over the racks as the jade blood held the thrashing Seer of Light back until there was no more bottle of wine, just shards of glass and red liquid covering the stone floor. Walking back over to the other two you looked straight into her light purple eyes. “This is for your own good, babe. Trust me.”

Strands of blonde hair was plastered to her forehead as tears streamed down her face. “Pleas, I gotta have wine. Its all too much to hanle.”

“I know that lifes being tough.” Your voice is gentle. “But you gotta figure out a different way to deal with it. You are a Lalonde and Lalondes are stronger then they look. My friends taught me that not too long ago.” You glance up at the staircase that you had come down and you see Jane, Jake and Dirk all standing there, pride and concern on all three faces. You look back down at Rose and smile.

“Now lets get you cleaned up.”


End file.
